memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Religion and the Federation (Star Trek: Conflict)
Why would the Federation ban religion? That is wrong and they have no reason to ban religon.--TyphussJediVader 01:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Actually they do. See, the Federation is atheistic humanism at best, and, according to atheists, the number one cause of all of the world's problems is religion: the Federation claims that they've removed all the calamities that have ever happened on Earth, including all the causes (religion being, in their opinion, one of those causes). Bookworm1138 01:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I know you posted this comment about three years ago, but when I read it, it really ticked me off. Do you want to know what the real reason is for all the world’s problems? It is not the religion. People use religion as a weapon. For instance, the Catholics and Muslims who were killing or are killing thousands of people all the name of God. However, they are not doing it for God they are doing it for power and to control populations. Are you honestly saying that the Federation would outlaw religion? When any government allows that to happen, it ceases from being a free society. In addition, that is not what Gene Roddenberry envisioned; he envisioned a system government that was modeled from the United States. In addition, I know this to be a fact. My dad and Mr. Roddenberry were friends before he passed away. Uncle Gene, on my seventh birthday, had given me the original copy of the articles of the Federation that he has had since the 70s. I quote: In promoting and encouraging respect for intelligent life forms rights; and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to culture, sex, life form, or RELIGIOUS beliefs, and to be a center for the actions of all social systems in the attainment of these common ends. Uncle Gene had sadly gotten away from this and beliefs. My dad and he always got in arguments over philosophy, and he thought the same thing that all the world problems are caused by religion. I am going tell you what I told him. The human race is been around 250,000 years, we have been trying to kill each other since the beginning, if it wasn't over land it was over resources or even over a pretty girl. Well he looked at me for a moment, and look at my dad said you raise one smart kid here. He said, “You are right. The human race has being tried to kill itself off for a long time and for any reason. Therefore, it is not religion that needs to change. People need to change.” People do not change by themselves. Of course, people need to change, but people just do not change because it is our nature to be selfish and "out for ourselves". -- 21:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Universe Please; can you make this part of an alternate universe or something like that? It is hard to work with this big problem. This is exactly why Gene did not add religion into Star Trek; he did not want to cause any problems or bias. This article seems to have a bias for Protestantism, and that can be a bit awkward for me (since I am not a protestant). It would be more appeasing to place this in a separate universe, because this, in my opinion, is very annoying. User:TheAspieCommander 18:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Tone Sorry people, but the tone is a bit biased. It has a very clear bias, I tried to edit a bit. Feel free to disagree. DoctorPlotz (talk) 23:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Of course, it is biased. Atheists and agnostics have always viewed any religion as the enemy. Just look at the history of any government system that suppressed religion. Look at how the state treated anybody who did not view the state as the ultimate power. Compaq (talk) No I believe what DoctorPlotz was inferring was that the article is biased for religion, I'd hate to say but you are partially wrong Compaq; government systems have all done wrong things and most currently repress people on all forms of liberty, but atheists and agnostics are not an issue. This is not some theological debating website, this is Star Trek fan fiction. Star Trek fiction was not meant to cross with religious fiction, Roddenberry was totally against that. {Hate to say it, but the Bible and other religious books are just old pieces of fiction taken to the next level in which people believe the characters are real, honestly some are fine literature but none are actually real} 01:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hate to say it, but the Bible and other religious books are just old pieces of fiction taken to the next level in which people believe the characters are real, honestly some are fine literature but none are actually real" That's not up to you to judge. You may believe they are nonsense, but there are people who believe that they could be real. I think your statement alone seems quite biased against religion, and while I respect Roddenberry and his wishes, I don't respect his distaste for religion, just as I don't respect yours. You're right, this isn't some theological debating website, but you certainly made it sound like one with that unnecessary comment you put in the parentheses. Please, reconsider publicly stating your belief on this subject next time you decide to post, as it could offend a lot of people and start an unnecessary flame war. Premier Solivoda Sources Where did they get the information for this page? The Federation bans all religions, Catholics start a holy war, etc...WTF. This is a fan fiction website. There is no source other than the authors who post here. Premier Solivoda Again, most fan fiction is base on what happened in the canon but this information is not base on any canon information, at all. In that case, you may want to speak with the authors if you have any complaints about how they compose their stories. Premier Solivoda IMHO, this page just sucks. It's not marked as fanfiction nor as an alternative universe and it's misleading to everyone. I would just delete this page and move on.